A Price to Pay
by book.lover1123
Summary: Merlin/Arthur friendship, no slash. AU compared to last episodes of Season 5 but otherwise the same. Merlin finds himself having to protect Arthur from Mordred but does not count on the fact that this time his true powers would be revealed. Due to popular opinion I have decided to make this a longer fic... Not sure how long. But the second chapter is up for those who want!
1. Chapter 1

**K, so I started this before ever watching the finale for season 5 and wanted to finish it because of how the finale left me feeling. All of you who watched it know exactly what I'm talking about! Anyways, it's AU of course, but not too far off the beaten path. I origianlly was writing it to combine the magic of Sorcerer's Apprentice and Merlin in one fic. I think it fit fairly well but you'll have to decide for yourselves! Enjoy!**

Merlin should have been asleep by this time of night. He should have been but he wasn't. He had gotten a hold on one of Gaius' spell books, one that had just been aquired and was devouring it. He had never seen such powerful spells in his life and was eager to commit them to memory. It makes sense that as he was so engrossed in this magic that a new presence of it did not register for a few moments. But as Merlin turned a page, his concentration breaking, he felt as if he had hit a brick wall.

Mordred.

Mordred had made his way into the castle. Merlin could feel it. He sprang from the bed and hurried out of the room. He reached out with his magic and felt instead of saw what was happening. They had drugged Arthur. The king was in danger! He dashed towards Arthur and Gwenivere's chambers. He threw open the door but neither the King nor the Queen were there. Merlin vaugely remembered Gwen saying something about visiting the neighboring queen but Arthur had to remain here in Camelot. Merlin cursed himself for letting his defenses slip so easily.

Merlin struggled to feel out for the source of the magic. He closed his eyes briefly pauisng the corridor for only seconds before he was on the move again. Mordred had Arthur outside. They were heading to the southern gate.

Merlin dashed past the knights ignoring their shouts. "Arthur's in trouble! We have to help him!" He shouted over his shoulder at them. He didn't even stop to look if they were following. No matter who was there to help, he had to save Arthur.

He took the stairs two at a time, not caring if he were to trip. He slid to a halt at the bottom and paused again, getting his directions from the evil radiating off of Mordred. How a young innocent boy like him could end up so twisted, he would never understand.

_"Get him into the cart. The knights will be on us soon enough!"_

Merlin sprang into action again running across the marble floors. He dashed out into the courtyard and past the guards at the gate. If he was going to get to them, he'd have to head them off in the woods. That was their only chance now.

His lungs were on fire as he darted through the narrow dark streets of the lower town. He knew this path like the back of his hand and had taken it in less than ten minutes before but for some reason he felt as if it were taking hours. What if they had already killed Arthur? What if they killed him on the way? What if he didn't reach him in time? What if-? _Stop it!_ Merlin shouted at himself. This was no time to worry about what could happen. He needed to focus on the present and get there as soon as he could.

The forest was thankfully lit by the full moon overhead and it made an easy path for Merlin to travel. He couldn't keep himself from running, no matter how much his legs and lungs protested. He ducked under branches and past trees heading for the southern road.

And suddenly he was there, on the cliff above it. He stood there, catching his breath and trying to listen for Mordred again.

_"The alarm bells have rung! Run the horses faster!"_

This time Mordred's voice was so overpowering that Merlin reeled back under his power. Merlin shook the force from his mind and looked at the road below. There! The cart!

Merlin looked around for something that he could use, something to stop them. He grinned. He reached his hand out and hs eyes flashed orange. Seconds later there was an ear-splitting crack and one of the large oak trees plummetted to the earth landing directly on the road blocking any chance of escape for the younger wizard.

But the tree was suddenly split again, this time in half and the two peices were sent flying off the road. It was clear again! Merlin nearly felt like cursing. He reached out and set the rocks on the edge of the cliff tumbling to the road below. He had forgotten for a moment that Mordred was now able to use his magic to manipulate matter, not only to speak to people in his mind. The rocks would not be there for long but it would give him enough time to get down there and delay them long enough for the knights to catch up. He slid down the side of the cliff, half using magic, half relying on his own skills to get down. He stepped out into the middle of the road behind the boulders that Mordred was now trying to move and waited.

The rocks went flying in every direction, threatening to crush everything in their path. But Merlin raised a hand, creating a sheild to protect himself. The rocks bounced off of it leaving him unscathed.

The cart did not slow however. It was still coming at him at full force. Merlin reached into the horse's mind and calmed it. The horse slowed, ignoring the shouts and whips of it's driver. The whip flew out of the driver's hand and one of the smaller rocks hit him over the head knocking him unconcious. Merlin smirked. But this game wasn't over yet.

Mordred hopped down from the cart and slowly made his way to face Merlin. Merlin could hear his voice not only with his ears but in his head. The power the boy held was greatly increasing, pushing against Merlin's inner defences.

"I knew you would betray us. Again." He stated, his voice cold and hard.

"It's over Mordred! The fight against magic has ended! Arthur was going to tell it to the world tomorrow! Could you not have waited a little longer?!" Merlin cried.

Mordred laughed. "Am I really to believe that? That Arthur would forget all the battles he ever fought, all the lies his father told him and just let it go? You're a fool Emrys!"

Merlin stepped closer his voice strengthening. "No, no I'm not a fool. Morgana is the fool for believing that everyone in Camelot hates her and her kind because they have magic. It's not the magic they hate. It's the person. The person who lets their hate and fear build inside of them until they no longer care for others, until they're so evil and twisted that there is no love left in them. That's what the people are afraid of. Magic can be a force for good Mordered if you only use it for that!"

"Oh Emrys, you are so naive." Mordred grinned. He waved his hand and a circle around them burst into flame, illuminating not only the road but the opponent as well. Mordred began to walk the circle. "You believe what everybody says. You always think the best of them. You always welcome them with open arms. You don't ask questions or pay any attention to what they may be hiding. You just, 'care for them'. That is your weakness Emrys. That is why you will die, and Arthur will die. Because you didn't have the sense to see what was in plain sight!"

The boy barely lifted a finger and a boulder was sent hurtling in Merlin's direction. Merlin barely deflected it at the last second, having to duck backwards as it flew only centimeters above his nose. But Merlin reacted quickly, turning the boulder on his opponent. Mordred expected this however and flicked it away sending it rolling down into the river below.

"You haven't taken the time to reach your full potential Emrys. You are no match for me. I have been trained by Morgana, given instruction out of books and stones that were passed down in the time of the Old Religion. I have spent years training, studying and fighting. Morgana may have been quickly subdued but I will not be so easily vanquished you will find." He spoke the words and drew a blue energy from one palm and it sat floating above the other. Merlin recognized the feel and the look of that spell. It was the one he had used when Lancelot was going against the Gryphon. It was the weapon used to kill a creature of magic. _He_ was a creature of magic.

"Oh yes Emrys. This is meant to kill you." Mordred remarked with an evil smile. "It is a spell that no other sorcerer has been able to master. Most of them were killed in the attempts. But I survived. My powers are greater than you could have possibly imagined."

"Run Merlin! Get out of here while you still can!"

Merlin turned at the shout and saw Arthur standing on the cart, unbound and attempting to pull the driver's sword from it's sheath. He grinned. He had saved him. He'd gotten there in time!

"Look out!" Arthur cried.

Suddenly Merlin felt the energy of Mordred's powers focus on him. He barely had time to turn his head before the blue fireball was inches from his face. Instinctivly Merlin's hands flew to block the attack. The blue fire hit the sheild Merlin had created and vanished. Merlin pulled his hands away and saw Mordred with two fireballs, one in each hand this time. But he wasn't angry. He was laughing.

"Your insticts give you credit Merlin, but nothing can defend you against the secret that you have just released."

Merlin's smile dropped like a rock. He had used magic. In front of Arthur.

"What do you think great king, now that you know the truth about your trusted servant? What do you say to having a sorcerer under your roof for the past seven years, one who's never told you who he was, or what he could do, or what he has done? The betrayal must be impossible to bear!" Mordred taunted.

Merlin wanted to turn, wanted to face him, wanted to explain. But he knew that the minute his back was turned Mordred would strike again, not just at him but at Arthur.

"Your friend and sister Morgana would rather have you dead than see you on the throne. Your uncle whom you trusted to guide you and protect you dropped you right into the lion's mouth. And the of course your father betrayed you, by using magic to bring you into the world, trading your mother's life for an heir. But that you did not believe did you? It is true. Uther knew that a life would be taken in exchange for your life. But this will intrest you too Merlin. He had bargained Giaus's life for Arthur's."

Merlin could help the feeling of anger that swelled in his gut for the dead king. But he knew it would do no good. No, anger would not help him. It would only hinder his powers.

"Uther did terrible things we know Mordred! But that doesn't justify killing Arthur and taking over the kingdom for a woman who has no right to rule anyone! She will only bring misery and destruction to the kingdom! Don't you see that?!" He stepped around the circle, drawing Mordred's attention away from Arthur and putting his king out of the line of fire.

"No, she would create a new world where we would be the ones who had the power! We would be the ones to rule and command whomever we wished!"

"Your's and Morgana's greed will bring you nothing but endless pain and sorrow Mordred! You must see this! You cannot live on hate! It will consume you!"

Mordred snarled. "It is the fuel to my fire Emrys! It is the source of my true powers!" He blasted a fireball at Merlin.

Merlin could feel the fear rising in him. If this truly was a magic he had never heard of, had never mastered, how would he continue to fight it?

_Magic requires spells, incantations; it takes years to study. What I saw you do was elemental, instictive._

Gauis's words came back to him like a blow to the head. He needed to use his magic as he had done before, let his insticts guide him. He needed to forget the spells, forget the amount of power it would take to block one of those blasts and just react. But how? How could he just let go of everything he had ever learned? How could he use his old tricks and flimsy skills to counter such a power?

He closed his eyes for a moment and images, memories sprang up in front of him. He rewatched them, listening, feeling.

_ "I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe?"_

_ "You know Merlin, You're the one Arthur should Knight. You're the bravest of them all and he doesn't even know it."_

_ "It's... lonely... to... be more powerful than anyone man you know and have to live like a shadow... to... to be special and have to pretend that you're a fool."_

_ "Listen to me. You are my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud."_

_ "The young warlock is a great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time."_

_ "From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now, it is there, for all to see."_

_ "You know, Merlin, your braver than they give you credit for."_

Merlin eyes opened, determined. The world around him had slowed. Mordred's blast was still headed towards him, intent on taking his life. But Merlin's fears had vanished. He had found himself. He had found the source of his strength. The ones he cared for. He glanced to his right and saw Arthur standing at the edge of the ring. He recognized the warrior's stance, a sword in hand and ready to leap over the flames to help, but that wasn't what Merlin saw. It was his face. It was not the look of betrayal he had seen his friend show those few times when his family had deserted him, betrayed him, the face he had expected would be there when he finally was told the truth. Instead he saw the stubborn look of his friend who wouldn't let him sacrifice himself for his king. Merlin smiled. That was all he wanted to know.

Time resumed as Merlin clenched his fists and crossed his arms forming an X shape across his chest. The fireball immediatly bounced back towards Mordred. The boy, though surprised, deflected it knocking it to the ground and scorching the earth where it landed.

"You cannot kill Arthur and destroy the peace of Albion. I will not let you." He said, his voice deeper, stronger.

"You cannot stop me Emrys!"

The blasts came at him in quick succession, causing Merlin to panic slightly. He ducked out of the way and raised an arm as he would have if a shield were on it. The blasts fizzled out as they hit the invisible barrier that was keeping Merlin safe. Merlin took stock of how he was doing and on what he had done to protect himself. He split his focus on maintaining a sheild and trying to egnite a blast himself. He tried to remember the words.

"Merlin! What the blazes are you doing?!"

Merlin's head jerked up and he saw Arthur crouched behind one of the boulders.

"Arthur!"

"Yes it's me you idiot! Now let's get out of ehre before he blasts us into oblivion!"

Merlin flinched when the shield he was mainting begn to crack under the presssure. "You have to leave now! I can't hold him off for too much longer! If you get out now, you'll have time to get back to Camelot! The knights are already on their way here to help. Just get to them and I'll know you're alright!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I am not leaving here without you!" Arthur growled.

"Well, you're not leaving here with me!"

"Do I have to make it an order?"

"I could throw you far enough down this road that you wouldn't get here before the knights got to you after you came to again. Now get out of here!"

Arthur looked at him, frustrated and annoyed that he had to be put in this situation. He didn't say anything but Merlin could see it now in his eyes, the question of why.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I'm not sorry I've been able to protect you and be your friend through these past years. Now leave before I have to do something we both with regret!" He shoved Arthur back with his magic and pushed away from the the boulder, drawing the fire on himself again.

But this time, he didn't think about making a fireball. He made himself think of already having one in his hand. He pulled his arm back getting ready to throw as if there was one there, and suddenly, he felt it. A warmth in his hand, a power that he had not felt before coursing through his arm. The blast was there for only a few seconds and then it was sent barreling towards Mordred.

He hardly had time to react and it grazed his shoulder, singeing the cloak he wore and lighting it on fire, Mordred paused to tear it off and throw it to the ground. But then he had started again.

"That's impossible!" Mordred screamed. "You can't have mastered this! Those who know it are long gone! It's impossible!"

"I'm a quick study Mordred! You ought to know that by now!" Merlin replied, not giving him the satisfaction of the truth.

Mordred fired even harder at him. Merlin's defences were weakening, as well as his strength. This was a fight he was not sure he could win. But for the sake of his friends and the people of Camelot he woud try.

"It's over Mordred! I have you surrounded! Give yourself up now and you will not be harmed, I promise!"

Both the sorcerer's looked up and saw Arthur standing on the cart again, only this time, he had been joined by the knights of camelot. And at least fifty soldiers who had lined the edge of the circle.

Merlin's head whipped back to Mordred as he felt the rage begin to escape the boy. He had seen this before. One scream and they would all be dead. One scream and there would be nothing left of those soldiers. Merlin had to do something and fast.

Another fireball formed in his hand, but this one took the shape of an arrow, straight and true. Merlin launced it from his palm and it cut through the air like a lightening bolt and shattering Mordred's scream with a deafening crack.

By the time Mordred saw it, it was too late. The bolt plunged into his heart sending him reeling in surprise. He blinked once then looked as if he would fall backwards. The bolt reacted, exploding outwards, disintigrating Mordred and sending a shockwave that extinguished the ring of fire and sent the soldiers flying backwards. Merlin's strength was gone and he dropped to his knees. He felt numb. The only sound he could hear now was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He had done it. He had destroyed Mordred. He had killed him.

He looked back at Arthur who was running towards him shouting his name, horror written across his face. Merlin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They had won. What was he- Merlin looked down at himself and saw the hilt of Mordred's dagger protruding from his abdomen. Oh.

The sounds of the world around him came rushing back with an unnatrual volume. He could hear the cheers of the soldiers, the shouts of the knights riding for aid and Arthur diving to his side.

"Merlin! Hang on Merlin!" Arthur demanded, turning the young warlock's head to face him.

Merlin gasped as the pain finally registered, gulping in the air, but never feeling as if he had got enough. He looked up at Arthur who looked as pale as a ghost. He had never seen Arthur this scared before. Frightened of what may lay ahead for him in battle, but never trully scared.

"Merlin, come on, you've got to talk to me. Stay awake! They knights have gone for Gaius. You're going to be alright but you have to stay awake!" Arthur pleaded.

Merlin tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace from the pain. "You-you're worried about me. Must've done- somethin' to your head." He whispered jokingly.

Arthur laughed, pushing back the lump forming in his throat. "You'd think that would be true!" He held his friends hand in a tight grip. "But you see, I've come to be very fond of you."

"Really?" Merlin asked in mock surprise.

"Really. There is no one else I rather enjoy throwing projectiles at than you Merlin." He replied seriously.

Merlin started to chuckle but then hunched up in pain. He felt Arthur's other hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort.

Finally, when he was able to breathe again, Merlin looked up. Arthur's eyes were misting over with tears. Merlin felt them coming to his own eyes. "I'm sorry friend. I'm- I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted- to, but I never- never-"

"Shh! Save your strength Merlin!" Arthur shook his head. "There'll be plenty of time for me to berate you later. You just hang in there. You're going to get through this!"

"No- I need to tell you. I- I couldn't help my magic. I tried-not to use it. But it was- was my destiny to protect you- Arthur. And I did. I didn't like you- at-at first. Thought you were a prat."

"Well, no change there." Arthur chuckled.

"But now- you're my best friend Arthur. You're- you're the one person- in Camelot that understands me. That- that cares what happens to me. You're not just my king. You're- my brother."

Arthur pressed his forearm to his eyes trying to blot away the tears, ignoring the fact that there were dozens of other knights there. He pulled it away and squeezed Merlin's hand. "And you're mine Merlin," He choked on the words. "You're mine."

Merlin smiled faintly. He could feel the numbness starting to creep up from his legs and into his arms. He didn't have much longer. "Stay out- out of trouble?" He joked, coughing slightly. He could taste blood on his tounge.

"Never!" Arthur replied as enthusiastically as he could.

Merlin nodded, his smile brighter. Then his eyes started to close of their own accord. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and see the world that Arthur would create, but that was not his destiny. He had fulfilled his destiny. He had saved Arthur. His time was over.

"Don't- don't forget. Magic can- can be good. Use it." He mumbled, trying his best to stay coherent enough to get his point across.

"I'll remember Merlin. Everyone will. Camelot will know what you did for their king this day, of your bravery. I promise."

"Hmmm," was all he could manage.

"God speed my brother. My friend."

_"We're under attack! Get down! Get down!"_

_ "Archers take your mark!"_

_ "No! Hold your fire! He might have the power to save Merlin!"_

_ "That thing could kill us all with one flick of his tail sire! And you want us to let it take Merlin?!"_

_ "Can you save him?"_

_ "It is not his destiny to die this day. There are many dangers ahead for you and for Albion that he must overcome. Yes, I can save him."_

_ "Then please,-please help him."_

**How did you all like it? I prefer this version to the finale personally. But that's just me... And for the sake of those who haven't watched it in horrible quality on youtube yet I will say nothing of the finale as of yet. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur strode into the castle not caring what the knights were asking him. Gwen met him at the top of the stairs, overjoyed that he was safe and home. But one look at his face made her stop her energetic welcome and hold him at arms length. "Arthur, what's wrong?" She looked past him and through the knights. All were accounted for except- "Where's Merlin?"

Arthur rubbed a gloved hand across his face and sighed. "I have to see Gauis"

"Arthur, where is he?!" She pressed.

"I have to talk to Gaius." He repeated as he pulled away and walked past her.

He took the stairs two at a time to the physician's chambers and barged in without even knocking. Gaius looked up, a grin on his face expecting Merlin to be there. But the smile dropped like a rock when he realized who was standing there. He hurried across the room.

"Is Merlin alright? What's happened?" He asked anxiously.

Arthur started pacing. There was so much to process. So much to ask but where to start. He automatically responded to Gaius' question with the same answer he had given Gwen. Gaius relaxed but Arthur did not. After a few moments the older man raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright my lord?"

At that Arthur turned to face him. "How long?" he managed to get out.

Gaius was confused for a moment. "Sire?"

"How long Gaius?! How long did you know he was a sorcerer?!"

Gaius' eyes went wide with a mixture of fear and worry. "Where's Merlin?" he asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I just watched him in a fight to the death using magic! He nearly died! That and he's being flown off in the claws of a dragon who may or may not be able to save him! Now tell me, how long have you known?!"

Gaius' relief was evident in his face and as he turned to support himself against the table. He sobered at the question asked of him however and would not meet the younger man's gaze.

Arthur knew the answer even without Gaius telling him. He stumbled backwards in recognition. "You knew. All along you knew." He whispered.

"Sire, it was my duty to protect the boy-"

"NO! It was your duty to tell me! I am your king!"

"And he is like my son."

Arthur was silenced by the quiet response and turned away.

"Still you should have spoken to me." He finally replied.

"I could not tell you for fear of doing Merlin more harm than good. Magic is outlawed. If you had known Merlin was using it-"

"I would have thrown him in the cells I know! But I trusted the both of you and here I find that you've been lying to me this whole time?!"

"Sire-"

"He may have died for me Gaius! He pushed me out of harms way and took my place in the line of fire! And he's probably done it countless other times! Yet I never knew!" He turned back to face Gaius who was looking thoroughly confused. "He's been protecting me this entire time and hiding the fact that he uses magic to do it. I've always thought that he was just a bumbling idiot and now that I know that he's so much more than the rest of us, I might not have the chance to thank him." Arthur's voice wavered and he tried to turn away.

But Gaius wrapped the boy in a hug that shattered all of Arthur's resolve to remain collected. Tears stung his eyelids and he buried his head into Gaius' shoulder. He felt like a child again, running to Gaius' after one of his father's outbursts. Looking for protection, relief from the pain. Everything that a King should be able to handle. But right now, he wasn't King Arthur. Right now he was a boy who had nearly lost his best friend.

Sobs began to shake his shoulders and Gaius did all that he could to soothe him. It was strange to have him return to this childlike state. A welcome change to be sure in light of what had been revealed. Gaius had believed that Arthur would have turned on Merlin, just as his father would have. It must have taken Merlin's injury to cause such a change in him. But now that Gaius thought of it, Merlin's actions had made the change. Every time he portrayed himself as a sorcerer, all the times that he had helped Arthur in disguise, he had told him that magic could be a source for good instead of evil. Merlin had been changing Arthur's thinking all along.

It was a few moments before Arthur was able to compose himself again. And, being the man that he was, he completely ignored the fact that he had just broken down over the fact that his manservant was seriously injured.

"Tell me, when he saved me that first day in court... was he using magic?" Arthur finally asked sitting next to Gaius on the bench.

Gaius smiled, chuckling slightly and nodded.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "All these years. And I had no idea!"

"Oblivious really." Gaius teased.

Arthur laughed at that. "It seems I was blind to a lot of things around here." He looked at the spare room with a sad smile. "He's done so much Gaius. And none of us knew. He just acted like it was a lucky coincidence."

"He's not one to accept praise. A few years ago I might have said something different. But now that Merlin has become a man, he sees that it isn't the praise he wants. Just your safety and the safety of this kingdom."

Arthur hung his head shaking it in disbelief. "I wish I had known. I wish I could have seen the signs." He turned back to Gaius urgently. "Tell me Gaius. Tell me everything."

It was warm. And comfortable. Almost like the morning after coming home from a week long hunting trip and finding yourself waking in your own bed with pillows and blankets instead of the cold hard ground.

Yet Merlin knew it wasn't his room. In fact, he knew he wasn't lying in a bed at all. At least it didn't feel like a bed. It was more like there was nothing behind him holding him up, yet it was as secure as a bed. He should have been a little curious about this fact but he felt nothing but peace. He hadn't felt this way since he was a child in his mother's arms. It was nice. Yes, very nice.

_Merlin. _

Merlin mentally swatted the voice away. He was too happy to wake up now.

He heard a light chuckle. _Merlin wake up._

Merlin groaned and struggled to open his eyes. The light was blinding and it took him a few moments to adjust to it. But when he did, all of his senses kicked back in. He glanced around the white expanse looking for a way out, an escape, anything in case it was a trap. He sat up quickly, instantly regretting his decision and letting out a sharp hiss of pain. He scrunched his eyes shut trying to focus on where the pain was coming from and how he had gotten hurt.

He felt something soft and warm touch his hand that covered his abdomen and his eyes flew open again. He was not at all prepared for what was before him.

"Freya?" He said in a hoarse whisper.

She smiled softly at him. "Yes it's me."

Merlin shook his head in confusion. "But- but you're-"

"Yes. You're at the lake of Avalon. Inside it actually. The spirits of the lake brought you here to heal your wounds."

"How did I...?" He started to question.

"Kilgarah carried you here. Arthur was quite worried about you. He would never have allowed Kilgarah to take you if you had not been at death's door. Many things have changed in the king's heart because of you."

Merlin's head swam as the memories of the fight came rushing back. He remembered fighting Mordred, returning to his instinctive elemental magic and killing him. He remembered Arthur being in trouble- Arthur knew!

Merlin nearly jumped to his feet but Freya's hand on his shoulder held him back. "Yes, Arthur knows. But he is not angry. He's returned to Camelot and is waiting for Kilgarah to return you."

"But I've been using magic this whole time. He should be furious!"

Freya grinned. "You've managed to make him see the qualities of magic without ever telling him. He's not mad that you have magic. He's angry that you never told him."

Merlin ran a hand through his hair in surprise and relief. Then what she had said to him finally set in. "Arthur faced Kilgarah?!" He croaked.

Freya laughed merrily at that and nodded her head. "Yes and neither of them died in the process. How you ever managed to change Arthur's mind to get him to that point I will never know!"

Merlin smiled for the first time since he had arrived as he heard her laugh. He missed that laugh. Missed her. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. She smiled back at him and he finally pulled her into his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you!" He whispered.

"I've missed you too!" She replied just as fervently. "You have no idea just how much!"

He pulled back and studied her face. Gone were the lines of worry and fear that he had been used to seeing in her face. Her skin color was more normal, not as pale and sickly looking as before. He hadn't been able to see her very well in the water the Fisher King had given him. She looked healthy and beautiful. She almost shone like a star in this place. He couldn't resist grinning like a schoolboy.

"Stop it Merlin." She scolded while trying to hide her blush.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender but did not stop smiling. He did however look up and around at where he was. It was not just an empty white expanse as he had previously thought. It was bright and shining but there were many colors there. In fact there were many people there. Well, not exactly people but water spirits. Merlin gazed at them in amazement. They were shaped and dressed as humans but their skin was transparent just as water was. Everything there except for Merlin and Freya was made from shimmering water. It was an amazing sight, one that Merlin had never believed he would ever see.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Freya asked him.

"Yes!" He breathed.

"The spirits normally live completely submerged but since they brought me here they've created a bubble of sorts so that I can breathe. I am not all human any more but I still need air to survive."

Merlin turned back to her his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Not all human? What do you mean?"

Her eyes took on a faraway look and she smiled somewhat sadly. "When the spirits revived me part of their magic remained with me. Part of who they are. I suppose I'm what you would call half human half fish. I can breathe air and need it but if I am away from the water longer than a few days I will die. That is why I haven't left the lake. Their term for it is 'mermaid'."

Merlin squeezed her hand. "At least you're still alive." He replied softly.

She turned her gaze back to him and smiled. "At least I still get to see you." She corrected him. "And for that I wouldn't care if I was half crab."

They both laughed and she helped Merlin to his feet. He looked back at the bed he was laying in and realized that it was just like the rest of the things in this underwater palace. No wonder he felt so comfortable.

"How long have I been down here?" Merlin asked walking with Freya through the corridors that opened before them.

"Almost four days now. Your injury was severe and the energy it took to fight Mordred drained you entirely. It's amazing that you've woken up already after that much damage."

"I'm a quick healer." Merlin boasted jokingly.

"You should be dead by all rights. What were you thinking taking on Mordred by yourself?" Freya demanded.

"It wasn't like there was anyone else to help. Besides, I found out something about my magic that I hadn't known before." He turned to face her excitedly. "Freya, when he was throwing those fireballs at me, I had no idea what to do. But then I remembered what Gaius said and how my magic is instinctive. I can control that much magic without spells now. Just my mind. It's incredible!"

"I know. I watched you."

Merlin was confused yet again. "You watched me?"

Freya nodded shyly realizing now how intimate that action could be seen as. "The water spirits have a way to watch what is going on in the upper world. I could feel your fear and had them show me what was going on. It was truly amazing what you were able to do Merlin. The training it must have taken for other sorcerers to accomplish that and for you to do it all from reflexes..."

Merlin smiled down at her. "So how often do you watch me?"

She swatted his arm affectionately. "Only when you get yourself in trouble."

Merlin laughed at that and they continued their walk.

Merlin spent the better part of an hour talking and walking with Freya. He reveled in the feeling of her nearness and wished that he could continue this way forever. But his strength was soon gone and he had to return to the healing room to lie down. Freya promised that the next time he awoke she would be there.

His sleep was dreamless and peaceful, something that he had not had a long time. When he woke again, he felt refreshed and much more like himself. Freya was there as she promised, but this time she more subdued and quiet. Merlin watched her carefully, worried that it was something that was making her physically ill. But there was nothing in her outward appearance that could be attributed to that. So he continued trying to make her laugh and smile.

As they nearly reached their third time around the palace Freya turned to look behind her sadly. Merlin followed her gaze and saw a water spirit staring at Freya intently. Almost as if- Merlin knew he shouldn't do this but he closed his eyes and tried to reach their telepathic conversation.

"_-he hasn't fully healed."_

_ "He must return to the upper world. You know this. Morgana threatens to destroy Camelot in less than ten days. His powers are necessary to their victory."_

_ "But going back now, using that much magic... it could kill him!"_

_ "His destiny is to protect Camelot at any cost. If he should perish in this battle then he will do so after he has overcome the enemy. Camelot will be safe and Albion will be whole once again. "_

_ "But Leniah-"_

_ "No earth daughter! Tomorrow he must leave! We cannot do more for him here. He must return."_

Merlin opened his eyes and met Freya's gaze and saw that her eyes had misted over with tears. Neither one spoke for a moment but then Freya broke. She dove into Merlin's arms and held onto him for dear life. Merlin held her just as fiercely.

"I was hoping to have more time with you here." She finally managed to get out.

"So was I." He whispered. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "But at least we have today."

She smiled at that.


End file.
